


Team Free Will 3.0

by InbredVonHabsburg



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InbredVonHabsburg/pseuds/InbredVonHabsburg
Summary: Cas and Dean go to the Valentine Bar Saloon, shit goes down when Arthur and gang enter the same place
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Shit goes down in Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i guess im trying this out, its not very good or long, but enjoy?
> 
> Have a glass of whiskey, but please don't get too drunk!!!

Dean sat in the Valentine bar, whisky in hand, chatting with Cas, an angel of the lord. They had been there for a solid hour and Dean started to really feel the effects of the booze on him when a group of 3 burly men walked through the gates of the tavern and started to talk to 2 beautiful women who obviously weren't accepting 1 man's advances. 

‘That one there's quite crude’ Cas tells Dean, pointing at a slightly unkempt, disheveled man. Dean was pretty drunk at this point and wasn’t paying attention to him. 

A minute or two later a smaller-looking man gets thrown through the gates and lands on the floor, then a larger-looking dude goes and stomps on the bloody body on the floor, who cries out for mercy. Cas, who isn’t so welcome to this kind of interaction attempts to break it up, this ended up with Cas getting thrown to the side and into the 3 men that had entered earlier. 

‘Woah there man’ said the disheveled man as he pushes him back away from his personal space. ‘Sorry...’ Cas responds, having a face similar to a tomato, he was filled with embarrassment from that encounter. 

Cas returned to Dean and watched as more and more people joined the fight. Grunts filled the air and drinks flew across the bar, hitting others, who joined the fight. Women ran out of the bar, shrieking and screaming at the fight, running through the muddy lane back to safety. The 3 men joining in the fight, joining the mob in the middle. Cas listened out into the fight, trying to find out the names of the 3 men he had been thrown into. One Mexican-looking man shouted to the Bearded man who he had been thrown against asking for Arthur’s help with a man, Arthur called over Charles, An American Indian man who didn’t seem to be too keen on the idea of fighting. But he linked up with them and started to brawl with other drunkards. Whilst Cas was looking at the fight, he forgot about Dean, who had left and gotten into the mess, Cas knew this wasn’t good and went into the fray, his angelic powers made his reflexes much better than these drunk oafs and he avoided all the attacks that came his way and he found Dean. Dean upon seeing Cas ran up to Cas and Brought him a Bottle to his head, Cas avoided it with ease, and then Dean went in with a Fist, barely grazing Cas’s face before his body slumped onto the floor. 

Cas rolled his eyes before picking him up and bringing him to a corner to lie down for a bit. After putting him down Cas looked back to see that most people were either on the floor or had left. And there was a large ‘thud’ noise coming from the second floor. 

‘Tommy. NO!’ shouted the bartender who had basically given up keeping the peace. Tommy was a large man wearing a blue set of dungarees and a white t-shirt, he had big, thick leather boots on. Everyone moved to the sides of the bar, obviously wanting to leave him alone, however, Arthur stood vigilant, wanting to take this guy down. 

‘Javier, stay out of this’ Arthur shouted to his Mexican friend in a deep voice. Arthur and Tommy had their hands up, ready to fight each other. Arthur charged Tommy, his arms trying to wrap around his legs and take him down, however, Tommy wasn’t going to take it and caught Arthur and threw him over a table, Arthur landing right next to a waking Dean. Tommy gets to Arthur, picks him up by the back of his clothes, and yeets him through the glass, making it shatter all over the floor and outside. Arthur gets up, covered in blood and small pieces of sharp, broken glass, pricking his skin. Tommy and Arthur take it to the main street of Valentine. It was pouring down in rain, and the usually muddy road had turned into a swamp, there were pools of filthy water and the mud was thick and squelchy. Tommy bursts open the gates and goes up to Arthur, who punches him square in the face, Cas thinks to himself how primitive these men are, punching each other in the face in the mud, but he just decided to sit back and watch it go down. Tommy’s nose was bleeding, and he was now covered in a coating of mud and his clothes were soaking. Tommy grabs hold of Arthur, trying to choke him, Arthur retaliates by elbowing Tommy in the stomach, making him get winded and exhausted, Arthur capitalizes on this and pushes the great big brute to the ground, caking Tommy and himself in mud. Arthur takes his position and starts to throw out a flurry of blows to Tommy’s face, making blood fly out to the said and onto Arthur’s face. The spectators of this fight gasped, and some ran away and some went to the sheriffs to get them to split apart. 

As this was going on, Dean gained his consciousness and went out of the bar, He was still quite drunk, but he wanted them to be split apart. Dean approached an angry Arthur. 

‘Oi, you two. Break it up.’ Dean demanded, as he pushed Arthur off a knocked-out Tommy, Arthur got up and started to go for Dean, but he looked around and saw horrified faces on the spectators, so he decided to leave. 

Cas got out of the crowd and went up to Dean and put a hand on his back. 

‘Well done, I'm proud of you.’ Cas said to Dean, happy that he himself had broken up a fight. ‘Let's head back to camp.’ The two of them mounted their horse named Benny, Dean, who was still drunk collapsing onto Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, its only the first chapter, there should be more to come
> 
> Also, I hoped you like the whiskey!!  
> I'll chuck in a Beer for you to go with, go have fun!


	2. Gay in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are gay, some other people in the bush might be gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back to my really crappy fic about my favorite story game of all time and a show my fucking awesome girlfriend has talked to me about for literally 1/2 the lifetime of the universe
> 
> Have fun!!!  
> Also.....here, have some stew!

Cas and Dean rode for a short while till they some the light protruding from the forest of their camp, which was situated in the foothills of the Heartlands in a small forest, just outside of the ‘Cornwall Kerosene and Tar’ factory. By this point it was approaching midnight and the rain started to thin out and die and the clouds of the day retreated to leave the sky lit by the galaxy. Dean awoke with his head buried into Cas’ trenchcoat, slightly drooling over it from him being unconsious and he looked up to the sky and admired the sky. 

Cas pulled into the forest, avoiding all the branches in the way to camp. And brought Benny to his stand. Around the camp there was 4 tents, one of which was completely clean and seemed to be untouched. They all surrounded a central campfire which had logs surrounding in to sit on. 

Cas got off of Benny and helped carry Dean down off him. They went to the campfire together and sat down, tired after a day out together, Sam and Jack had already gone to bed for the night and that lent Dean and Cas some alone time together. 

Dean leant onto Cas’s shoulder, looking into the fire which was softly warming their faces, they could hear crickets cricketing in the background. Cas turned his head towards Dean, he smiled at him, happy that he got to spend time with his Husband, Dean reciprocated that feeling, but he felt bad, he had attacked Cas earlier when he was drunk. 

‘Honey. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to try and hurt you.’ Dean said, with a tone of guilt in his voice 

‘No, no, no Dean. It's okay, I don’t really understand what being drunk is like but it’s completely fine, I still love you and know you weren’t in the right mind.’ Cas replied. 

Dean, after hearing Cas was so forgiving and nice about it felt so warm inside and he just wrapped his arms around his newlywed husband, just enjoying his touch, Cas wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Cas also brought his wings around them, giving a warm aura around Dean and making him feel super comfy. Dean smelled Cas’s angelic hair, it smelled like the hills of Amberino, and it made Dean feel so lucky that he had a man like Cas at his side. His head slumped down onto Cas’ lap, staring up to the sky and stars. Cas started to run his fingers through Dean’s messy hair, just smiling and enjoying the time they had together. 

They had been at the fire for almost an hour and Cas decided that it was time to get into bed, he and Dean go into Dean’s tent, moving the flap to enter to the side. They change into their bedclothes and they lay down onto their bed, Cas grips Dean tight as they get ready to sleep. Dean falls into the realm of unconsciousness first; Cas leans over and plants a kiss on his husband's head before falling asleep himself. 

The next day began with the smell of fresh stew being made outside by the fire, the scent flowing into Dean’s tent. A small crack in the old tent let a crack of light pierce the tent, waking the two up. Cas got up first, jumping out of the bed, and starts to get ready for the day, putting on his trusty trenchcoat and opening the tent flap, letting a wave of heat and light to swarm the tent. Dean groaned as he realized his day had started and he had to get up. He kicked out of bed and realized he had a throbbing headache, Cas notices and put his hand on Dean's head to help it get better and a radiating feeling went through him as his hangover was cured by the angel. 

They walked out of the tent together and saw Jack and Sam cooking together at the campfire, having good father-son time. 

‘Cas, are you ever going to sleep in your own bed? Jack shouted out ‘Look, you haven't even unpacked from when we moved 2 weeks ago!’ 

Sam and Dean were laughing but Cas wasn’t too happy with that and just huffed and sat down at the fire, ready to get some delicious stew that they had prepared for them. 

‘So, Sammy, what's in this?’ Dean asked. ‘Smells good.’ 

‘Uhh, it's got some fresh ingredients from down in Valentine, some nice mutton, and lots of Alcohol, the recipe is from a cookbook I bought, it's called ‘Bean’s Supernatural Cookbook.’ Sam replied. 

‘Huh, Nice’ Dean replied as he was poured a nice warm bowl of stew. Cas was also poured a bowl of stew, and he sat down next to Dean. The 4 of them set down at the fire and soaked in the warmth of the day, there was small birds flying overhead, chirping as they flew. 

The peace was interrupted by a rustle in the woods, it was quite quiet, but Jack, who was paying some good attention noticed the sound, and shouted out ‘HEY! Who is there?’ as he got up and went to investigate the noise. 

‘Oh shit we Gotta go.’ One man whispered, as he jumped up and ran out of the forest. This man was followed by another man and who was very hastily putting on his leather jacket. By the time Jack made it to where the two men where, they had gotten on their way, with their tails between their legs, they had made it to the field, Jack saw one man running. He had long dirty blonde hair, he wore a leather jacket and had a cowboy hat on, he also had some buckled boots and had 2-gun holsters by his hip. As he was running, he turned around and Jack saw a man who had a long mustache, and he had a distinguished scar along his head. Jack turned back around and went back to camp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!!!
> 
> Did you enjoy your stew?? Here have some more!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, its only the first chapter, there should be more to come
> 
> Also, I hoped you like the whiskey!!  
> I'll chuck in a Beer for you to go with, go have fun!


End file.
